


practice makes perfect

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2017 [16]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash February, Nipple Play, PWP, Polyamory Mention, i guess?, idk what the fuck this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Emichi, have you ever done anything with a girl before?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure porn there are no excuses

“Emichi,” Erika murmurs, her voice and eyelids low, “have you ever done anything with a girl before?”

Emilia responds in a voice that is so bright and innocent that it clashes with the tone Erika sets. “Well, no, I haven't, but that's not because I didn't want to!”

“Oh? Don't tell me your husband is the only person you've ever…?”

Blushing, she nods. “Well, there was never really time for anything like that in school, and then there was work, and that was where I met him…”

“Oh, wow! Look at you! Practically a virgin, and  _ definitely _ one in terms of the fairer sex!” Erika exclaims. “Which, don't tell Yumachi cos I know he’ll take it personally, but,  _ damn _ , girls are so much more fun! And you're sure your husband is okay with this?”

“Of course! He says that this sort of thing is more exciting than anything else, though he does prefer for it to happen in a group. Still, he says it might be better for me to get comfortable with you alone before we try something like that.”

“I still can't believe this is going to happen. Yumachi is going to  _ lose it _ , you know? Probably already has! I wonder how he's holding up…” Erika gets an odd look on her face, lost in thought. “Do you think your husband would show his face, or would he keep up the air of mystery?”

“I guess...hmm, I’m not sure!”

“The mystery thing can be kind of romantic, you know? I could think of  _ dozens _ of different stories for that alone, though most of them would end with him eventually taking the mask off, because a story like that has to deliver!” By this point, Emilia has no idea what Erika is talking about, but she listens politely, also curious about how the men are doing.

“Aw, but listen to me getting all caught up with stuff that doesn’t even concern me,” she finally says. “And when I’ve got a pretty girl like you right here, too! Can you forgive me, Emichi?”

“Yes, I can, but...I didn’t think there was anything to be mad about?”

“So kind, so forgiving! Your husband really is a lucky man!” Erika declares. “Now, if you’ve really never done anything with a girl before, it begs the question...what have the two of you done? I’m sure you’re at least familiar with what I could do to you, so how much of that have you done with him?”

Once again, Emilia blushes. “I think we’ve done pretty much everything…”

“Everything, huh? Have you done the kinky stuff? That’s mostly unrelated, but I’m just curious, you know, cos you guys seem like you’d be  _ really _ kinky. Which is funny, considering you also give off that major virgin vibe.” She rambles so much that it’s hard for Emilia to keep up, much less contribute to the discussion.

When she does have a chance to get a word in edgewise, she says, “Oh, we’ve definitely done a lot!”

“Do you want to list it for me?”

“Do we have the time for that?” Emilia teases.

“Ooh, you really  _ are _ kinky! I knew it! But, you do have a point. We’ve been drawing this out a little too long, haven’t we? Have I made you impatient?” Without waiting for an answer, Erika pulls her into a kiss, tangling her fingers in the other woman’s short, blonde hair. Emilia leans into the kiss until their bodies are pressed close, and Erika nibbles at her lower lip.

She is no stranger to intimacy, even if Shingen is the only person she’s been with up until now. Emilia knows what each of Erika’s little cues means, and she responds properly, until the two of them end up undressed and tangled up on Erika’s bed, resuming each kiss almost as soon as it is broken. As she feels Erika’s hands roam all over her exposed back, Emilia whimpers desperately into the other woman’s mouth.

Pulling back, Erika smirks and says, “Sounds like you’re ready for more, huh? Sure, sure, I bet he does everything for you, but let’s see just how well he measures up to a seasoned expert like me!” With that bold claim, she begins to kiss down Emilia’s neck, slowly, leaving a few bites in her wake, until she’s trailing down her collarbone and chest, until she’s kissing circles around one of Emilia’s nipples.

Really, even though Shingen does things like this for her, it isn’t all that often, due to his mask getting in the way most of the time. He makes exceptions for her, but it’s rare enough that it is always a special occasion, and feeling it with Erika now would be special even if she weren’t a self-proclaimed “seasoned expert”. But as she starts to suck gently, Emilia loses herself to pleasure and wonders if her claims might have more basis than she realized.

Erika keeps this up, rolling her tongue and teasing Emilia until she doesn’t think she can take anymore, and then she pulls her lips back, kissing all the way to her other breast, where she resumes that treatment. Once again, she pushes Emilia nearly to her breaking point, but stops short, leaving the blonde breathless and needy.

She squirms as she gasps out, “E-Erika…”

“Don’t worry,” Erika murmurs against her skin, “it’s only going to get better from here…” She begins to kiss down Emilia’s stomach then, and she takes her time, torturing the woman, before she finally reaches the inside of one of her thighs, kissing there a few times to drag this out further. When, at long last, she buries her tongue within her, Emilia lets out a sharp cry, knowing that she isn’t going to last much longer like this. After all the teasing Erika has put her through, she simply has no hope of holding up under these circumstances.

After only a few moments of being eaten out, she tenses and whimpers and gasps out the other woman’s name as she comes, and Erika does not stop until Emilia is already starting to recover from her orgasm. When she pulls back, she grins up at Emilia and asks, “How was it? The best you’ve ever had?”

Blushing, Emilia murmurs, “I’m not going to play favorites…”

“Well, we’ll see! Give me more time and we’ll see what happens. You’ll have no choice but to admit who your favorite is one of these days!”

Emilia can’t help but laugh at Erika’s enthusiasm, and she can’t help but be excited for all the fun she knows it to come, both with Erika and with Shingen and with Yumasaki, and all of them together, one of these days. Though this new arrangement is still loose and undefined, though she still isn’t sure what they all are to each other, she knows that she’s excited for the future, and excited to spend more time all together.

“Now,” says Erika, snapping her out of her thoughts, “you’ve seen what I can do, but I know for  fact you’ve never had a chance to practice for yourself! How about you show me what all you’ve learned from my little lesson?”

Though Emilia is unsure that she’ll be able to deliver anything nearly half as a good as what Erika has done for her, she knows she can’t say no to the look on the other woman’s face.


End file.
